


Best Friends

by seasaltmemories



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Banter, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Canon, kept a few things ambiguous for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason memories of their time in the Synchro Dimension came back to her. Back then sometimes it felt like they could read each other's mind, and being apart for more than a few days was terrifying. Well they eventually grew up and apart as they followed their own path, but she liked to believe that the bond was still there and even stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

Yuzu had to admit sometimes when telling a story she got a bit carried away. Still she had a good reason this time. As professional duelists, she and Yuya got to meet up maybe once a month, and her latest win had been a hell of a duel. Sure he had likely already seen it, she made sure to record all of his duels and he probably did the same, but this one had been so intense. The only way to have gotten the full experience was to have been there in person.

However she was not as oblivious as some idiots she knew, and when she caught a flash of gold, all thoughts about her jumping down a canyon for an action card seemed boring in comparison.

"Shut up,"

"I didn't say anything," He tried to appear innocent but he held his head in his hands with such deliberateness.

"Sure as hell you didn't!" With lightning quick reflexes, she grabbed his left hand and found a simple, golden band on his ring finger that had  _not_  been there before.

"You're engaged!? And didn't tell me?!"

"Took you long enough to notice," He flashed her a cat-like grin. "I mean seriously what kind of best friend takes that long? I'm ashamed of you."

"Oh you little shit!" Despite her insult, she leaned over and wrapped him in a bear hug. "I can't believe this, I'm so happy for you!"

"You are?"

"Of course!" Yuzu nodded. "Frankly I was wondering when you two were getting hitched."

" Really, I thought you'd be upset this fine piece of ass was unavailable."

"You wish you could land someone like me," Yuzu leaned back to wipe the bangs out of her eyes. The smile on Yuya's face was a sight to behold. After their time as Lancers, things had been really tough for everyone, but it hit him especially hard. Some days his smile seemed so far off and lost for good. But now he had someone who could bring that smile out without even trying, and Lord knows how happy it made her to see her best friend, himself again.

"You think I deserve this?" Just as she had thought things were perfect, his bright attitude started to dim. "I mean after what I've done."

"If anyone deserves happiness its you, Yuya," She took a hold of his hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Really?"

"I would never lie to you," For some reason memories of their time in the Synchro Dimension came back to her. Back then sometimes it felt like they could read each other's mind, and being apart for more than a few days was terrifying. Well they eventually grew up and apart as they followed their own path, but she liked to believe that the bond was still there and even stronger.

"You do know that you're gonna have to have me help you plan everything, right?"

"Oh sure," Yuya sighed as he rolled his eyes. "That doesn't sound like fun. What happens if I decide I already know what I want for my personal wedding."

"Oh please if we leave everything up to you dorks then you'll have a dueling theme wedding. Besides-" An evil glint flashed in her blue eyes. "I have blackmail material ready to go at any time. Does 7th grade and the flooding incident ring any bells?"

In the span of three seconds, Yuya turned three shades paler. "You promised-"

"You may be an adult but Yoko is still your mom and probably would be very interested in this information."

"Well-" He bit his lip as he racked his mind for memories. "What if I send that video of your karaoke party from last year to the rest of the gang!"

Yuzu let out a gasp, "You wouldn't!"

"The Melodious Duelist not only can't carry a tune, but she has a birthmark-"

"Alright!" She interrupted him before he could continue. "Fine, Yoko will never know," Yuzu frowned. "I still want to help out though."

"I never said you wouldn't," Yuya laughed. "Just don't want you taking all the fun from us. I have the perfect design for the cake. But boring stuff like details and dates is right up your alley. Honestly, we'd be lost without you."

Yuzu perked up at that. "I'm pretty sure I'd be lost without you to." They may have there own lives now, but it was impossible imagining a life without their best friend by their side.

**Author's Note:**

> I SAW A NEED FOR PLATONIC FRUITSHIPPING AND ANSWERED THE CALL! But this was a lot of fun, since I kinda view their relationship like ones I have had with friends.


End file.
